I Did Good, Right Ma?
by silenceeverything
Summary: It's the highlight of the social calendar for Maria Messer, but this year it's even more special because her boy's done her proud. Yummy Danny/Lindsay.


This is TOTALLY AU post abouuuuuuuuuut Season 3. Feeling a little inspired after re-reading GRACE5 DL fics and watching Season 2&3 with kick-ass Danny and Lindsay. I'mma possibly thinking about doing another few chappies, you know, because they're so gonna have BABIES. Right? BTW watching the lost kiss makes me gooey inside.

* * *

The first time Lindsay went to the annual Messer family get together, she was honestly shitting her pants. She and Danny had been official for around 6 months – of course she'd met his parents before and she could honestly say she loved them, but meeting the extended family... that was a different matter. Because as Danny had told her on the drive over, his family was a little crazy. Then there was the second time she met everyone and it felt like those crazy family members seemed a little bit more _non_-crazy... seemed a little bit more like the people she could see herself with every year.

Now though, it was the third year she'd done this and although she was still at that stage where she was trying to make a good impression - maintain the relationships she'd worked so hard to build - it had all sadly gone out the window the minute Danny moved her into the kitchen, sat her on the worktop and then proceeded to place the softest pair of lips against her own. Maybe it had something to do with the fact they hadn't seen each other for the past four hours as Lindsay was swept away by said crazy family members who all wanted to look at her hands.

Because on her hand or more specifically her third finger sat a 1 carat princess-cut diamond set on a platinum band. From Tiffany's. That's right, her and Danny were engaged – and making out like teenagers.

"Baby, stop," Lindsay mumbled breaking away, only to look up and see his eyes closed as he leant down for another softer, tender kiss.

"Daniel, when your girl tells you to stop I think you're doing something wrong," Maria Messer called as she walked into the kitchen and dumped a load of dirty plates with a mixture of Italian food covering them in the sink. Danny simply rolled his eyes and took a step back, placing his hands on Lindsay's jean-covered thighs. "Let me see this thing again," Maria muttered, a huge smile covering her face as Lindsay held out her delicate fingers for her soon-to-be mother-in-law to ogle at.

"I did good, right Ma?"

"You sure did, Danny boy," Maria agreed, "But I dread to think where you're living, what with you now having no money and all,"

"Well you see, I have this incredible fiancé who's letting me live with her whilst I pay off all this debt you seem to think I've accumulated by buying her a ring," Danny replied, pulling his mother into his side, just chuckling at her as she once again reached for Lindsay's fingers. "Okay Ma, I think Lindsay's had her fingers violated enough today,"

"Oh I'm sorry; it's just my son who hasn't had a girlfriend for more than 3 months since 8th grade just got engaged... please forgive me if I'm a little elated right now."

"Hey! I was waiting for the right one," He defended, giving his Ma a friendly shove and pulling Lindsay off the counter, back close against his chest. She smiled softly and brought her hand up to rest on his chest. "And besides, you only count Kara because she was the only one you liked," He turned to Lindsay, "We are not naming one of our babies Kara,"

"We're having babies?"

"Yes we are," He said leaning down to kiss her gently. Aware of Maria still stood at the sink washing the stack of dishes; she pulled back and instead wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, playing with the short hairs that were situated there. "We're having two boys first and then we'll have a girl,"

A scoff erupted from Maria at the sink. "Daniel, I thought you worked in a science lab,"

"What?" He exclaimed, trying to hold onto Lindsay as she moved over to the sink to help dry up. "I'm just saying, you had two boys, Lindsay's Mom had three boys who are all older...scary... intimidating brothers. I'm gonna have a boy,"

"Talking of brothers," Maria began, handing Lindsay another plate to dry. "Louie's outside and he wants you to meet his new girl. I think he's feeling a little upstaged because his little brother's settling down before him and you know what your Nonna's like. Once she starts gushing she just won't stop."

With a huff Danny walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers. "Alright, alright, I'm going... but don't you keep my girl holed up in here too long Ma because things turn ugly when she's away from me."

He placed a loving pat on Lindsay's behind and a kiss on his mother's cheek before he left the two women alone. "So honey, what are we thinking? A summer or winter wedding..."

* * *

When Danny thought of his relationship with his brother, he couldn't help but wish it had turned out slightly differently. When Danny was younger they would do everything together, but then Danny wasn't cool enough to hang out with Louie and his mates. Instead he was left at home to do whatever the hell he wanted to do whilst his brother went off with said cooler people to get himself in to a load of shit with the cops. Maybe Danny should have been grateful? Or not.

Danny knew that when he and Lindsay got married, and began thinking about starting a family together he'd want to do things right. If there was one thing he blamed for the lack of closeness that became apparent as he and his brother grew older it was the 5 year age gap between them. So if there was one thing that he'd try to persuade Lindsay over more than anything, it would be to have their kids close together in age. Although speaking about Lindsay's childhood, he didn't think it would be hard to convince her of anything that was different to her upbringing. Like himself, she'd been the youngest by about 6 years and being the only girl, it had been pretty hard to keep close to her brothers whilst they thought she had cooties.

"Danny!" His Nonna called as she stood talking to Louie and Corrie. This had been the first time that Louie had made any steps towards introducing a girl to the family...ever. Gee, his Nonna must have been having a field day. "Come over here and talk to your brother." With a sigh, he walked over and passed his brother the other beer he'd brought out.

"Hey bro, want you to meet Corrie,"

"Hey, nice to meet you," Danny said, shaking hands with the petite brunette. It appeared that running alongside their multitude of differences in life was their taste in women. Now Danny wasn't saying the Corrie wasn't pretty, because she was. She just wasn't...Lindsay. In fact Corrie reminded Danny somewhat of Aiden with her dark tanned skin and wavy black hair. Whatever she looked like though, she was definitely an improvement on the hooker-esque women Danny last saw his brother getting cosy with in a bar and considering she was here at the most important event in his mother's social calendar meant things were probably pretty serious.

"Congrats on the engagement," She replied, hooking her arm around Louie's waist. "Louie was pretty excited after you told him on the phone,"

"Yeah, we should all go out and have celebratory drinks together." Maybe Louie was thinking they needed to improve their relationship too. "What do you say bro? Let Corrie and Linds get to know one another?"

"Sounds good." He agreed as his Nonna took Corrie inside to get another drink. "So you're getting pretty serious then?"

"Yeah, seeing you with Lindsay makes me think I want that. I'm really happy for you Dan." Louie pulled his brother into a manly hug; it had been too long since they'd had a meaningful conversation together about where their life was going. A few of their cousins came over and the conversation flowed easily as the whole family caught up on what had happened in the past year. It made Danny smile to see his Ma so happy as she milled around with the family, showing off Lindsay to everyone and anyone. He was truly grateful for how well they got on, although it wasn't hard with Lindsay's bubbly personality and his Ma's welcoming arms.

Danny just couldn't help staring at them.

"Hey baby," He said, wrapping his arms around Lindsay from behind as she spoke to his Aunt Cassie.

"Hey!" She greeted, flashing him a grin as Maria and Cassie kept up their conversation. "So I hear we might be going out tonight with your brother?"

"Only if you want to." He said determinedly.

"I think it sounds like a great idea,"

"I sense a 'but'..."

"But, I have to be at work tomorrow for 9. You know we were lucky enough getting a day off together, I don't really want to push it by turning up late and hung-over." Lindsay explained, turning around in his arms to play with the collar on his shirt. "Especially as we're gonna have to be extra nice to Mac to get time off for the wedding."

"Why? Who's getting married?" He asked cheekily, grabbing Lindsay's hand as she attempted to slap his chest. "I know, I know, we are." He whispered leaning down to press a short but tender kiss to her lips. Okay, so maybe there was a bit of tongue involved – but who cared; he was a man in love after all, right?

"You have got to stop doing this to me in public," Lindsay grinned, pulling away and staring up into his eyes.

"So what you're really saying to me is that you'd be perfectly fine with me doing this," He leant down and kissed her once more, "If we weren't outside in public."

"Pretty much yeah!"

"Okay, we're going inside."

Okay, so there really went that good rapport she'd built up with his family. But his lips were just too perfect to resist. So when he pushed her up against the counter and proceed to make her dizzy with said lips, she knew she didn't care about what they thought. Because to her, everything in that moment was perfect and nothing could ruin it.

* * *

Tsk tsk, I should be revising instead of writing. Oh well, DL waits for no-one.


End file.
